


While You Were Sleeping

by JessiDWalton, Lion_62



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Suicide, Brian doesn't understand who the fuck Roger is, Confused Roger, Confusion, Cute Kids, Dream of the Future, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Brian, M/M, Maylor family, Mentions of Suicide, Mpreg, Omega!Roger, Original Character(s), Past!Brian X Future!Roger, Past!Roger X Future!Brian, Roger doesn't understand why Brian is freaking out, Roger is confused, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Brian, XD, brian is sad, but sees a bright future, pregnant Roger Taylor, sent to the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_62/pseuds/Lion_62
Summary: Brian and Roger are at a low. They don't know what they can do other than end it all. But what if they were able to live in the future for a day? Would it change them and make them want to strive for the future? If they could see what awaited them after the pain and anguish...
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. To the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story we worked on a little bit ago!  
> We hope you enjoy it!  
> Warning: Smut and Mentions of Suicide!! Read at your won risk!

Headlights blinded him, the car speeding past as the form moved slowly. A chilly wind blew across the bridge, making Brian pull his coat tighter around him. It was April! And this damn cold front was making it feel like December. The tall man shook his head, stopping as he came to the middle of the bridge, looking over the railing at the rapid moving water far far below. 

“ _ Another  _ F. Another! Im never going to make it.” Brian said to himself, letting his head fall into his hands. The alpha was twenty one years old and under so much stress he felt nearly seventy. His school work was going to shit, his last love interested had thrown a beer in his face when he asked her out, and his so called band couldn't keep a drummer to save their lives. His world was crashing down around him and he was on fire with it. His parents were  _ so proud  _ he had made it to Uni with a scholarship, but if he kept going like he was, the scholarship would be pulled for his awful grades. 

His stomach growled at him, angry that it had not been fed in nearly 48 hours, but he had no money for food. All his money had gone to books and rent, and he had just been laid off at work. So again there would be no food for him until Sunday when he went home to see his parents. Every bone in his body could be seen, his eyes sunken in and his hair thinning out. 

Everything was going to shit. 

He was an awful alpha.

He was shit alpha. 

Life was turning a cold back to him and he was done. Tired and done. 

Brian looked at the cold water. Suddenly it was so inviting. The blackness, the end it would bring. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, mom for not being enough. I'm sorry, Tim for not being able to push so we can make it big. I'm sorry, God for being so worthless.” Brian said to the water in a small tone. He took off his jacket, thinking his one last act would be giving a warm coat to a homeless person. Without another thought he jumped the rail, the cold dark inviting water rapidly moving closer. 

The cold darkness happily swallowed him whole. It was almost peaceful, the way his body began to jerk and mind fuzzy with the unconsciousness taking over. Yet, instead of a black nothing… a warm white light surrounded the man. The body stopped struggling and a warmth took him. 

"This is not your time." A voice calls softly, as gentle as a summer breeze. "You have so much to live for, Brian." The voice cooed sweetly. "You don't see it yet, but I can show you…"

With that, the light slowly dissolved to the morning sun peeking into a strange, big bedroom. A nice, soft mattress lay beneath Brian's body. His bare, naked body was relaxed and pressed to…

To…

A beautiful blond snuggled to his side. Equally as naked. His lovely blond hair fanned across Brian's chest. His pale body pressed fully against him. Peacefully asleep… until those blue eyes fluttered open. Gazing up at Brian with a beautiful smile.

"Mmmm, morning, lover…" The young  _ man _ says in a raspy voice as he stretches out.

Brian blinked. Who was this and where was he? The blond finished his stretching and snuggled close to his side again, still gazing up at him. With a cock of an eyebrow from the blond, Brian realized his mouth was hanging open. With a click of teeth, he shut it, swallowing thickly. 

“Umm, ‘ello.” Brian whispered, not daring to move as this man might see this is not where Brian belonged. Taking a deep breath a thick scent hit him, of a mated pair. His own scent the dominating alpha one. The blond hair fell showing the thick scarred bond bite on the man's neck. “What?” The alpha asked in disbelief. 

"Mmmmmmm, what, darling?" The omega purrs with a little smirk. Snuggling closer to the alpha and bumping their noses together. Lips inches apart. "What's wrong, lover?" He coos softly while brushing his fingers through Brian's curls. Those blue eyes batting at Brian's hazel.

Brian swallowed, stealing a look down at the soft lips. His body began to react to the closeness of the warm body next to him, willing, wanting, smelling of him. The omega smirked and pressed their lips together, the alpha moaning into it. Small hands gripped his hair, his own moving to the pale omegas sides. 

_ No!  _ His mind suddenly screamed. Brian was up and out of the bed in a flash, leaving the blond in a startled state. “Sorry,” Brian whispered looking around.  _ Bathroom.  _ “Sorry I have to pee.” The alpha moved into the large bathroom, his breathing becoming erratic. He looked at himself in the mirror, stopping short. His hair was  _ long  _ and in its natural curl. His body was still slim but filled out. He was obviously older, the lines around his eyes and mouth showing that. There were love bites and scratches covering his chest and neck, and dried cum on his belly. But his hazel eyes were still the same. 

_ This can't be real.  _ Brian turned on the cold water and was about to splash his face when he saw the gold wedding band. He stopped, looking at it, twisting it off to see the permanent indent it had left on his finger, from obvious years of wearing it. 

“ _ Married… Bonded.”  _ He whispered to himself, the blue eyes and blond hair in his mind again. He was married and bonded to a  _ beautiful sexy  _ omega. Shaking his head again, Brian opened the bathroom door, moving back to the bed. “Umm sorry… not feeling well.” 

The omega watched him with worried eyes before smiling softly. "Come lay down then, lover. Taking care of me during the heat, you still need to take care of yourself." He says in a scolding voice as he hops out of bed. Shamelessly naked before throwing on an obviously too big of a shirt on. "Lay down, I'll be right back." The man hums softly before leaving the room with a skip in his step. 

The blond was gone only for a few minutes before walking back in. A tray in hands with a glass of water, a cup of coffee, a bowl of fruit, and some grits. "Alright, lover. Let's get some food in that belly. Fill ya up some more~" He teases, winking at the small belly of his  _ husband _ before sitting beside him with the tray in his lap. He picked up a clean grape and held it up to the alpha mouth. 

Brian looked at the fruit before slowly taking it into his mouth, his lips wrapping around the digits. The blond smiled and moved to pop a grape into his own mouth, munching happily while sorting out the food, not noticing or caring that Brian was watching him. The alpha swallowed his own food and realized how very hungry he was, remembering he hadn't eaten for days. Without a thought, he took the bowl of grits and began to shovel it into his mouth, like he only had minutes to eat before it was taken away. Too soon he hit the bottom of the bowl, a frown over taking his lips as he looked down at it, then back up at the blond who was staring at him. 

The Omega burst into a fit of giggles and shook his head. Grabbing a napkin, he reached over and cleaned up his lover's mouth.

"You can be so silly sometimes, you know that? You shouldn't eat so fast or you'll throw up." He hums softly, taking the empty bowl from Brian only to replace Brian's empty hands with the full bowl of fruit. The blond watched Brian eat the fruit up as well. A small smile on his lips before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Wanna take a shower with me, lover?" The omega wonders with a tilt of his head. His voice so calm, as if it were an everyday question.

“What?” Brian asked a little startled, finishing off the last strawberry. “Oh, umm, yeah sure, I guess if you want me to.” The alpha nodded remembering he was married and this was his  _ mate.  _ The omega frowned at his uncertainty but got up and moved to the bathroom anyways, Brian slowly following after. He watched the blond turn on the water and step under, the alpha stepping in but staying in the back of the shower area, not touching, and keeping his eyes anywhere but the beautiful omega. 

Those blue eyes glanced back with a small smile. A hint of worry swimming around. "Lover… you're so far…" He coos softly as he turns to face the alpha. Slowly moving toward the older man like a cat stalking its prey. A devilish little smile on those pretty pink lips. He pulled the older man into the hot spray. Their bodies pressed right up against each other. The blond purred and nuzzled into Brian's neck, gently biting and licking. "Much better."

Brian let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of this omega pressed so closely. His hands instinctively moved to the narrow hips, giving a tight squeeze. Brian tentatively moved his head to the side of the omegas throat, scenting him for a moment, falling in love with the spicy vanilla scent. Feeling brave, Brian moved his teeth to the white scar of the bond bite and bit down, sucking roughly. 

The omega moaned sharply and clutched at the older man's shoulders. A deep purr closely following the moan. He leaned his head to the side to give the alpha more room to work with. 

"To think… I'd be sick of your touch and scent after a constant 3 days of heat… but no…" The omega hums softly. "I crave it just as much…" He finishes as his eyes slip closed. Relaxed under the spray, in his lover's arms, while his neck is being loved on. "My, my Brian May… how much I love you."

The alpha only hummed, too distracted with becoming drunk off  _ his  _ omega to focus on anything else. He pushed the smaller body into the wall and began to attack the pale throat with a vengeance, covering it with as many love bites as he could. His own body began to react, making him press his hard prick into the omegas thigh, able to smell the omega beginning to leak slick. A growl leaving his throat at the smell. 

The omega moaned willingly. His body pressing closer to the alpha as he wraps his arms around the taller man's neck. His own mind becoming fuzzy with the newfound passion from his seemingly tired alpha. But he didn't complain. Sure as fuck, he wasn't gonna complain. He let his lover cover his neck and even began to gently scratch at Brian's neck and upper back. Encouraging him to continue with his moans and body moving against him.

Brian licked a strip up the omega's neck before coming back to himself. He didn't know who this man was! He couldn't take advantage of that. “Sorry. You… you're probably tired after your heat.” Brian looked around nervously and spotted the shampoo. “Here, let me wash your hair for you.” He moved away, picking the bottle up and pouring the substance in his hand. 

The omega pouted but didn't press further. Instead, he nodded and turned to let Brian wash his hair. He began to hum softly, a strangely familiar tune to the alpha. A few familiar lyrics slipping past his lips as he sang  _ '39 _ softly. A song that was all too known by the omega as he happily sang and enjoyed Brian's gentle massage.

Brian listened softly for the rest of the lyrics coming to him as the omega sung. “Raise.” He instructed, guiding the blond under the warm spray. He grabbed the shampoo again and washed his own hair, watching the blond enjoy the warmth of the water. “Switch.” He heard the omega pout at having to move from the heat and couldn't help but smile softly, finding this man adorable. 

"You're lucky I love you, mister." The omega grumbled, moving from the relaxing heat, letting Brian move in. He takes the conditioner from the older man and begins to lather it into Brian's own hair. Obviously done this before with how thorough he's being at getting every single curl. He continued to hum, strange tunes the alpha had never heard as he rinsed the curls out. "All clean." He hums. 

Brian takes the omega by the waist and moves him into the warm water, giving him a soft smile. “There, now you get all the warmth.” He joked, hoping it came off  _ normal.  _ For the first time, he realized he didn't even know this omegas name, or what he was meant to do all day with him. The alpha turned his back, trying not to panic as he took the body wash and a rag, beginning to clean himself, turning back when he was done. “So umm, are we going out today?” He tried to ask casually, crowding close to the omega to wash off the soap. 

"Well, we have to run by the studio and talk to Fred, John, and Miami about our next tour. Then maybe we can meet up with your mum for lunch?" Roger hums softly as he leans on the alpha now. Just enjoying the warm water and his lover. 

“Tour..?” Brian couldn't think of what they would be touring for. The omega gave him a funny look. “Fuck yeah right, the tour.” He nodded, quickly covering. “Meeting with my mom sounds like fun.”  _ A familiar face.  _ He thought with relief. 

"Alright, lover. But we have to hurry. Any longer in the shower and we'll be late… even though Fred is  _ always _ late…." The omega mumbled the last part under his breath as he hopped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel and beginning to dry off as he walked into the bedroom to change. Stretch marks were visible on his pale skin, just under the hickies and fingerprints still on his body. He dressed in simple blue jeans and a plain white shirt before brushing out his hair. "Fuck, we're late.. oh well."

Brian found what looked like his clothes in the closet, slipping on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt with red printed  _ Flash  _ across it. Clogs waited by the door, at least those were still normal. He followed the omega to the car, slipping into the passenger seat. They were suddenly moving quickly through the streets of London, Brian holding on for dear life, but the omega was grinning happily. They stopped before a large building in central London, a few nice cars parked out front.

“You're late!” Came a sharp comment as they entered the studio. Brian couldn't help but marvel a little. The room was filled with equipment he could only dream of. A corner filled with guitars, a  _ huge  _ drum kit on the rise. Every kind of microphone he could think and a black polished piano. 

"Oh, walk off a cliff, Fred!!" The omega snaps back immediately as they walk up to three other men. One was an older gentleman in a suit. Blue eyes and salt and pepper hair. The other two were side by side. One had short black hair with a matching mustache wearing a white top and blue jeans. His dark eyes were focused on the blond before shaking his head and looking to Brian.

"You're lover is such a little bitch."

"Fred!" The other man, an alpha, scolded to the black-haired omega. His green his giving a small glare. He had short brown hair. His pink shirt tucked into his own jeans.

"Shut it, Fred. You're  _ always _ late. Even with a good alpha-like John. Always. Late. Poor Miami could do so much more for us if you were early occasionally." The blond huffs, crossing his arms.

"Roger…"  _ John  _ sighs.

"Well, you're always such a cunt."  _ Fred _ bites back.

"Ladies, can we please get on to topic…"  _ Miami _ pipes up in a gentle, yet scolding type manner.

Brian watched with wide eyes.  _ Roger is mine. Freddie and John must be together.  _ The small group moved to a table in the corner, Brian sitting on the edge of his seat,  _ Roger  _ snuggling up to him. 

“You okay, darling?” The dark-haired one, Freddie, asked looking at Brian. “You look pale. Has this one run you ragged from his heat?” He teased. 

“Oh… umm, I’m alright, thanks.” Brian gave a small smile, scratching the back of his head. 

“So this next tour.” The one in the suit started. “We are looking at a few months in the US than in Japan. Your last show will be back here in London. Then you can all go back to the farm with your kids and work on the next album.” 

_ Next album, kids, US and Japan?  _ Brian felt like his head was going to explode. Who was he and what was he possible part of? Whatever it was it was something bigger than he could have hoped. 

"I don't understand why we don't just do a world tour!! We have enough money, albums, and fans!" Freddie announced.  _ Roger _ glared and made a face.

"You know  _ damn _ well why we can't do a world tour, Fred." He growls softly.

"Oh please. You have Brian's parents." Fred huffs softly as he's nudged and glared at by his alpha. Roger shot a glare to Freddie who was  _ obviously _ deciding to be a huge ass today.

"Anyway. I think that sounds like a good plan… John. Brian? What do you guys think??" The blond asks sweetly to the alphas.

"Oh uh…" Brian looked around, not sure  _ what  _ he should do. "Maybe we should take a day or two and think about it? See what we can all get in order for our…  _ kids _ than talk about it again. Roger did just finish his heat, he does need a few days rest." Brian felt like everything he said was phrased as a question. But he was so… unsure of who he was, he didn't know  _ what  _ to say. 

"I think Brian's right." The brown-haired alpha agreed. "They can't just  _ leave  _ Harold with his parents and Freddie's heat is soon too. We should just practice a bit more than decide the week after next when everyone's hormones are calmed down." The alphas looked at each other and nodded, a strange understanding passing between them that Brian didn't understand.

The two omegas looked to fume silently, both obviously annoyed that it wouldn't be settled today but of course not going against the final word of the Alphas around them. Both of them shot a glare to one another before Freddie was taken silently away with John.  _ Roger _ continued to glare after the omega before huffing and looking up to Brian. A little whine leaving his throat.

"What?" Brian couldn't help but laugh softly, smiling brightly down at the omega. "It's the most reasonable decision, Roger."

The blond pouted and crossed his arms while sending a glare to the older man. He made a small  _ huff  _ before turning on his heels and leaving the studio. Passing all of the Golden Records with  _ Queen _ written beautifully on them. Different pictures for different albums and songs. 

Roger got into the car and buckled up. Tapping his finger on the steering wheel as he waited for Brian. Biting at his lip as he thought about the last  _ meeting _ . Mumbling something along the lines of:  _ fucking, Freddie _ under his breath.

Brian followed silently, his eyes caught by the  _ gold fucking albums  _ hanging on the wall. Whatever band he was part of they were obviously  _ very  _ good and very popular. The alpha went to the car and slide in, biting the inside of his cheek before reaching over and taking the blond's hand. “Roger, I’m sorry.” He said softly, feeling like it was the best option to say. 

The omega gave a little glare toward him, obviously holding some _ choice words _ back. Instead of cursing him, like he  _ obviously _ wanted to do, he just shook his head and started the car.

"Whatever. It's fine. It's work. Let's not fight about it until we're back in the studio tomorrow. Let's just enjoy the rest of our day without thinking about it…" Roger grumbles softly as he pulls out. "I think your mom wanted to meet at the usual café, right?" 

“Umm, yeah?” Brian felt his heart began to hammer, he hoped he was agreeing correctly and not fucking this up. He grabbed the side of the car as Roger pulled into traffic at a frightening speed. It only took a few minutes before the omega was pulling into the parking lot and getting out. The alpha followed silently, hoping this lunch would answer more questions than creating more. 

“Mama!” A little boy yelled as they came around the corner. “Daddy!” A boy with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes pulled his hand from Ruth's hold and came running towards them on his short wobbly legs. “Mama, mama, mama!” 

The grouchy omegas mood shifted almost instantly upon simply hearing the sweet voice. A beautiful white smile spread across his face as he knelt down and held his arms open. Scooping the child up and kissing his face all over. 

"My!  _ kiss _ Baby!  _ kiss  _ Boy!!" The blond purred happily as he nuzzled the boy. "Mama's missed you!!" 

Ruth smiled and laughed softly as she slowly made her way over. The weight of her age was visible. Wrinkles and grey hairs. Wore eyes yet still the sweet smile. She watched the omega love on his child before looking over to her son. Studying him carefully as the man looked almost in shock at the  _ mother _ and child. 

“Pa’akes! Pa’akes!” The baby giggled at his birth parent, reaching for the cafe, then he looked a Brian and giggled louder. “Daddy! ‘Old me daddy!” The baby threw himself at the alpha, who was pulled from his shock as he grabbed the baby. 

“Oh umm, hi buddy.” Brian stammered, giving a hesitant kiss to the child's head, his eyes drawn back to his mother. Instead of her chocolate brown hair, it was a beautiful silver, something he never thought he would see. The smile wrinkles he had loved from her lifetime of laughter were deeper now, a warm feeling spread across his chest at the thought she was still laughing. 

“Brian, my baby, are you alright?” Ruth asked she had always been able to read her son. And now she felt like she was in the presence of him years ago. “You look different.” 

“Yea-” He began to answer, handing the baby back to the omega, his mother's sharp gaze stopped him. Brian shuffled his feet and nodded, not wanting to say he didn't know what the  _ bloody fuck  _ was going on. 

The cooing omega immediately looked up to his lover. He held the child close but his mood shifted to worry.

"Lover? Are you alright…? I'm not mad about the meeting anymore… I didn't mean to make you feel…." The blond bit his lip and his blue eyes flickered to Ruth awkwardly as she stood with them. He looked back to the alpha. "Do you want to talk about it before breakfast…?" He almost whimpers as he worries after his alpha. Clearly thinking the problem was something other than what was really bothering his lover.

Brain gave a soft smile down at the omega, seeing why he had fallen in love apparently. This omega was a free spirit but very attached to him, it made his heart warm. “I'm alright, Roger, just still feeling weird like this morning. Promise.” The alpha brought his hand up and touched the bond bite at the back of the omega's neck, giving him a small smile, his fingers circling the scar. “I'll be okay.” 

A cooing purr vibrated from the omega as he leaned into his alphas touch. His eyes fluttering closed before peeking back up to his lover. A sweet smile on his lips before he nuzzled down to the child in his arms.

"Pancakes will make you feel better! Right, Harold? Pancakes will make daddy feel better!! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!!" Roger chants in a silly voice as he makes his way back to the booth Ruth was already seated at. Keeping the child on his lap as he created a random song about Pancakes. The babe was giggling and clapping along. Adding his own bit of nonsense to the song. 

The older omega laughed softly before looking up to her son. A knowing smile on her lips.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" She says simply before going to sit as well.

_ He is.  _ Brian answers in his head, looking at the family that was obviously his, his heart-melting and filling with love. He made his way to the table and slid in next to the omega, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hi.” A beta waitress came to stand beside the table. “What can I get-” 

“Pa’akes!” The little boy screamed before falling into a fit of laughter. 

“Alright, pancakes it is.” The girl laughed before taking everyone else's order. “Alright, I’ll be right out with that.”

“Can we get some chocolate milk for him too?” Brian asked, nodding to the boy who was making him feel so much love while he tried to wiggle his way into Brians's lap. 

“Mi’k?” Harold asked with big eyes. 

“Yeah, chocolate milk.” Brian smiled, looking up to see his mother giving him a pointed look. Roger was staring at him like he had grown two heads.  _ Do I not give my son chocolate milk?  _ He asked himself, by the looks he was getting he guess not. 

"I sure hope you plan to take full responsibility of all potty breaks in the next 24 hours if you give him milk," Roger says with an arched brow, resting his chin on his fist. "Cause if we have another shit-fest this year, I ain't cleaning it." He huffs softly as Ruth giggles on the other side of the table.

“Oh.” Brian looked at the little boy. “Your gonna tell daddy when you have to go potty, right? To show mama there will be no cleaning need.” The little boy giggled and patted Brians's cheeks. 

“‘Drma! Blocks at house.” 

“Yeah, we did get new blocks at my house.” Ruth smiled at the baby boy before looking at Roger. “What are you guys planning to do for the rest of the day?”

"Cuddle." Roger cooed as he snuggled to Brian's side. Gently petting the babe's hair as he relaxed against his lover. "Be lazy before starting work back up tomorrow…" he grumbled. Ruth smiled and shook her head before eyeing Roger slightly.

"I'm glad to see your heat went well. I have my fingers crossed for both of you." She coos. Roger smiles. His hand moving toward his lower stomach and gently resting there.

"I have my fingers crossed too, mamma May…" He coos back as his eyes flicker up to Brian's.

_ Wait, WHAT!?  _ Brians mind screamed as he looked at the omega and where his hand lay. They were trying for another baby? The alpha inside Brian filled with pride and a large grin spread across his face. This beautiful omega wanted  _ more  _ of his pups. Something deep inside the man brought up a picture of the man heavy with Brians's child, hardly able to move, being fucked by the alpha. 

“Its gotta of worked,” Brian growled softly, leaning over and kissing the omega roughly. “I know it.” The alpha kissed the omega again before looking at the little boy. “Are you excited to have a little brother or sister?” 

“Baby? Mama belly, baby!” Harold grabbed, reaching for Roger. The alpha passed the child over, his mind still filled with the thought of the omega pregnant. Unable to help himself, he leaned back in and kissed the omega roughly, biting his bottom lip hard. 

The blond omega whined and purred happily. Instantly kissing the older man. The sound of Ruth  _ loudly _ clearing her throat brought the two back to glance at her. She stared at the with an arched brow before looking back to Roger.

"Did the doctor say your body would be back to normal by this heat? Are you all… well. Healed and ready to carry?" Ruth wonders softly. Roger's smile fades slightly.

"Yes. The last heat I had, my doctor deemed me ready to try again… We wanted to wait a moment longer before trying. But we both want another so badly, we couldn't resist this time…" Roger hums softly, looking up to his lover and holding the babe closer. 

Brian knew there was something he was missing. Something traumatic that was affecting his omega and he wanted to help, comfort him in a way that wasn't fake or without the knowledge of what was really going on. The alpha pulled the omega close, kissing the top of his head and touching his bond bite. “It will be okay.” He whispered in the most comforting way he could. “We will do this  _ together. _ ” The alpha moved back and kissed the omega's nose before looking at the little boy who was watching them. “We’ll take care of Mama, huh?” 

“Yeah!” The boy nodded, smiling up at his parents.

Roger smiled softly and nuzzled the two. The family enjoyed their meal before saying their farewells to Ruth. They put the car seat in the back of their own car and strapped their child in securely before Roger got back into the driver's seat. Buckling up and waiting for Brian to do the same. Ignoring the worried glance the alpha gave him as he put the car in gear. 

Unlike the two times prior, the omega pulled out of the parking lot with ease. Taking his time. Using his mirrors. Looking both ways, twice, before making his move. Going a little under the speed limit or just at. Slowing down right when a light turned yellow instead of speeding up. He would look in the rearview mirror and make a silly face every so often, sending the little child into a fit of laughter. Or would begin to sing, smiling ear to ear as the child babbled along with his own lyrics and awkward tuning. The omega would look at Brian for a second. His entire being glowing with happiness as he beamed at the alpha before quickly refocusing on the road.

Brian was shocked by the omega difference in driving, but again it made his heart melt as he knew Roger was just looking out for their baby. Brian turned around as they came closer to their home to see the baby nodding off, his head jerking as he tried to stay awake. 

“Looks like it's nap time.” He smiled at the omega, putting his hand on the thin thigh and moving it closer to his groin, his mind filled with the thought of stuffing his mate pull of pups. “Wanna take a  _ nap? _ ” He was shocked by his own boldness, as this morning he hadn't thought of this man as anything but a stranger. But love was in his heart for this family that was obviously  _ his! _

The omega bit his bottom lip as he parked and glanced at his lover. His eyes were already hooded and full of want. He glanced at the child dozing off and then back to his alpha.

"I'm  _ exhausted _ ," Roger says almost breathlessly. The two of them got out of the car quietly and carefully got the little boy out before carrying him inside. Roger placed him in his room and kissed his head. Making sure he was truly asleep before turning on the monitor and quickly making his way to his shared bedroom. He made sure the monitor was turned up so they could hear if Harold began to wake, but after he checked he instantly  _ pounced _ his lover.

Wrapping his arms around the tall neck, he yanked the man down and smashed their lips together. Purring at the deep kiss as he invaded Brian's mouth with his tongue easily. His fingers threading into Brian's hair and tugging a bit harshly.

"Bri…" he whines against the alphas lips.

Brian let out a groan.  _ When did I get a hair pulling kink?  _ He asked himself. He grabbed the omega around the hips, lifting him easily and pushing him onto the bed, following after. Using his knee he forced the omegas legs open, settling on top of Roger so their pelvis was pressed together, grinding down. 

“What do you want, Rog? Wanna stuff you full, fill you with so many pups you  _ burst. _ ” Brian found himself growling, mouthing at the long pale throat. 

" _ Fuck _ ~" Roger moaned out, his hips moving against Brian's. "Yea,  _ daddy _ , please~~" He begged softly. One leg hooked around Brian's hip while the other bent slightly and spread more, allowing more access to his lover. 

Roger impatiently tugged at Brian's shirt before successfully yanking it off and throwing it somewhere behind them. His hands  _ instantly _ running along Brian's shoulders and down his chest. Happily feeling the tone skin under his hands, he gave a deeply satisfied purr.

Brian moaned softly, his hips snapping forward roughly, the boy under him yelping before moaning and pushing back. 

“Like that? Huh? Maybe I should just tear a hole in your pants and fuck you fully clothed.” Brian growled, biting harshly at the column of his throat. With a huff he pulled away, trying to calm the possessive energy running through him. But the sight he was met with only made it worse. 

Roger's golden hair was fanned out around him, his eyes hooded and his chest heaving. His lips kissed swollen and his neck was bruised with fading and new love bites. His legs were spread wide, a wet patch already forming at his leaking hole. The omega whimpered and arched his back, his shirt riding up to show his stomach and the soft trail of hair leading into his pants. 

“Beautiful. You are so beautiful.” The alpha whispered, his hand coming down to touch Roger's cheek. “What did I do to deserve you?” He asked honestly, praying to God this was not just a dream and this beautiful beast was really his to keep for the rest of his life. 

"I think the real question is: what did  _ I _ do to deserve _ you _ , lover." The omega purrs softly, pulling him closer. "You saved me. My knight in shining armor. You rescued me and I couldn't have done anything without you." He coos sweetly. Nuzzling their noses together before kissing him deeply. "I love you, Brian…"

“I don't think that's true. I know for a fact you are saving my life right now, in a way you won't ever understand.” Brian shook his head, making their noses rub more. “I love you, Roger. So much I can't believe my heart hasn't burst yet it's so full of love.” The alpha kissed the omega sweetly, pushing him back on the bed and began rubbing his sides. “Tell me what you want, baby, and I'll give it to you, no matter how outrageous it is. I'll do anything for you.”

The omega purred softly and let his hands rest on Brian's arms. His eyes fluttered closed before gazing up to Brian. A soft smile on his lips.

"I want  _ you _ in my life, lover."

His voice seemed to echo and the image of him began to get blurry. The room around them disappeared and the omega began to fade.

"I… lo...e...up"

The voice cracked in and out, like a bad phone connection before completely fading out.

Everything was black again, but it was warmer… a lot… a lot warmer.

"...ri…" A voice cut in

"...an…."

"B….ri...n"

"Brian…."

"Brian, dear… can you hear me?"

Ruth sat by her son's bed. She had a tray on her lap of warm soup and a glass of water. A few days ago, the man had jumped into ice-cold water off a bridge near his school. Luckily, someone had witnessed it and called for help. Even luckier, there happened to be a search and rescue squad nearby, doing training. And boy, did they get training.

They found him just in time, got him to the hospital just in time. Everything. Now, he lay at home. In and out of consciousness. Saying weird things when he was "awake" but smiling ear to ear as he dreams. Ruth wondered what he could possibly be dreaming in such a state… but she was happy he was smiling.


	2. Dont Try Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is tired of life, of the hurt and pain. Maybe he should just give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!  
> Roger's turn to see his future!!  
> Warning: Mpreg. Mention of drug abuse.  
> Enjoy!

Roger stared out of the window of… well…  _ someone's _ window. He could hardly remember what house Tim had drug him to this time. He just knew he was drunk enough to feel it in the morning, high enough to question his own name, and feeling sick from all the…  _ earlier _ activity.

He didn't know why he let his boyfriend talk him into all this stuff… Especially when they had to go to school the day after. But he followed his lead…

Always.

_ Barely even 16 and you're already addicted to  _ **_how_ ** _ many things? _

Roger felt his stomach churn. The body beside him turned and fell into a deep sleep. With a groan, he slowly moved from his spot and made his way to the bathroom.

He barely made it to the toilet before all the contents in his stomach came spilling out from his mouth. That bitter taste in his mouth as he coughed and struggled to breathe between the sickness. 

_ God, you're so pathetic _ .

The tears fell from his eyes as he thought about himself.

_ No wonder father hates you _ .

Shaking his, he quickly grabbed whatever bottle of pills he could from the floor. He couldn't even see the name of whatever he grabbed. He didn't need to. Just as long as it would numb and shut his brain up. 

He struggled with the cap before yanking it off. Pills spilling all around him as he dumped a handful in his hand and popped em into his mouth. Swallowing all he could.

With a deep breath, he fell and leaned on the wall. Eyes closed tightly as he felt his heart speed up and mind begin to race. 

Everything was numbing. Everything was going dark.

Everything was starting to just feel…. Well… like  _ nothing _ ….

“ _ No, not yet. It gets better.”  _ A deep voice said softly, but Roger turned away and put his hands over his ears. “ _ Don't block it out, let me show you, let me give you a taste.”  _

Sudden darkness overtook Roger's senses before he felt like he was burning alive and being blinded all at once. His limbs were on fire before everything calmed and he was surrounded by warmth, something heavy pressed along his back. 

He opened his eyes to a dark pillow and a slight sun brightened room. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, his body aching and making him groan. His hand moved to his stomach that was tight with pain, only to feel it was  _ huge.  _ His eyes snapped to his stomach, it was round and full sticking out in front of him, stretch marks lining the skin. 

A puff of air hit his neck before a hand skimmed across his round stomach. Roger froze feeling someone moving slightly behind him. He finally noticed he was shirtless and so was the person behind him, but luckily they both were wearing underwear. 

“Hey.” A voice thick with sleep said behind him, the hand the voice belongs to moving moreover his belly. “Did he stay still last night? Let you get some sleep?” There were lips pressed to the omegas shoulder before whatever was inside him began to  _ wiggle  _ making him squeal in surprise. “Looks like Apollo is awake now.” The voice huffed on a laugh. “Is your back hurting? Want the hot pad or for me rub you with lotion? The other kids will be up soon, but you need to rest, this little astronaut will be here any minute, so I'll get them ready for school.” Kisses were placed across Roger's neck, a suckling beginning at the back of his neck at his scent glands, making him tense. “Roger? My love, you okay?” A face with worried hazel eyes and curly hair came into his view, the hand still rubbing at his belly. “Roger? Talk to me? Are you going into labor?”

Roger felt panic set in as he  _ pushed _ the strangely handsome  _ alpha _ away. He tried to sit up but only struggled to even try. The  _ thing _ in his stomach began to squirm even more as his anxiety Rose and he felt like he was going to be sick.

He yanked his arm away as he felt the alpha gently reach out to calm him. A small growl leaving his throat. 

"Do-don't fucking touch me!!" He snaps, glaring up at the man with tear-filled eyes.

“Woah, okay Roger, it's alright.” The alpha held up his hands, showing he wasn't going to hurt his mate. “You need to calm down, my love, you are nearly to your due date and stress won't help the baby. Did you have another bad dream?” The alpha made sure to keep his voice low and soft, trying to be unthreatening as possible. “Take a deep breath and calm down, I'll move out of the bed if you want some space.”

"Ju-just back off! Get away from me!" Roger growls softly, the tears streaming down his face. He watched the Alpha slowly back off and had to look away from the other's body. "Leave me alone…" He almost whimpers. Glancing up to see the worry and doubt in the hazel eyes before the man quietly left the room after slipping some sweatpants on.

Roger took a few deep breaths and tried to sit up again. Whining at the heavy feeling in his belly as he moved. He looked around at the strange room around him.

With another  _ huff _ , he heaved himself off the bed. Stumbling and clinging to the bedpost for balance. All the weight in his belly trying to pull him  _ down _ .

"What the  _ fuck _ …" He whispered before feeling another wave of nausea wash over him. He quickly waddled his way to what looked like the bathroom. As he entered, he was shocked to see…  _ himself _ in the mirror.

His stomach was big and swollen. His hair was short and messy. Stretch marks all over…

"What… the… fu-"

"Mommy…?"

A small voice made him shut up and shoot his glance at the bedroom door. A little girl with messy brown locks stood at the door in a pretty pink nightgown. She was rubbing her pretty blue eyes and staring up at him. A small pout to her lips.

"Mo-mommy…?" He repeated in a shocked tone.

"Ish the baby cwasuing you pwoblems…?" The girl wonders quietly as she sleepily waddles over to stare up at him before looking at the belly. "Hay. You. Ssstop cwasuing momma pain." She scolds. "Sssstttoooop."

“Hey, Meadow, come out of here.” The alpha called into his bedroom, following the girl into the bathroom. “We gotta let mommy rest, ‘member. Let's go have breakfast and get ready for preschool, come on.” The alpha picked the child up and looked at his omega worriedly. “I left you some fruit on the bed. Come out when you feel like it, alright?” He moved to touch the blond's cheek but put his hand back down. 

“Marz! That's my shirt!” A yell came from the hall, making him roll his eyes. “Dad!” 

“Arez!” The alpha turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. “Give it back to your brother now!” 

Roger slowly peeked out of the room. Two  _ identical _ boys were practically playing tug-o-war with a shirt. Their dirty blond hair was messy and hazel eyes were glaring at each other.

"No! Marz!  _ This _ one is  _ mine _ !!" One yelled. "Dad!! Mine has this stain on it, remember!! It's the bleach stain!" He growled softly, glaring at his  _ brother _ .

"Why you fight?" Another blond little boy peeked out unhappily. He looked about the same age as the girl. Similar to her eyes well. But… he wasn't identical…

"Lennon! Go brush your hair!!" One of the  _ twins _ huffed.

"And get out of ours!!" The other huffed as well.

The alpha set down the girl and moved to the boys, holding out his hand the other resting on his hip. The two stopped fighting and put the shirt in his hand, looking like kicked puppies. “Harold! Rity! Come here.” A boy with dark hair and blue eyes came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth, and a little girl with blonde hair came stumbling out sleepily. All the kids looked up at the alpha waiting for him to speak. 

“Your momma is very tired and about to bring your new baby brother into the world. The very last thing he needs is to be hearing all of you yelling at each other and making him stress. That will only make him sicker. All of you need to get dressed quietly then come downstairs for breakfast before the bus gets here. Harold, will you help Lenny? Marz and Arez, stop fighting and wear something different. Girls get dressed and come downstairs and I will help you with your hair-” 

“But momma does our hair.” The blonde whined, standing next to her sister, they were the same age and looked exactly alike except hair and eye color. 

“I know, but mommy needs rest. He can do your hair tomorrow if he feels better. Now go get ready.” The alpha turned around, catching Roger watching him. 

The Omega instantly shrunk away from the man's gaze and slipped back into the room. He closed the door and went back to the bathroom. With a deep sigh, he waddled to the sink and splashed water in his face. Giving a few lights slaps to his cheeks.

"....what… what the fuck…." He repeats again before biting his lip. With a few more deep breaths, Roger decided to strip out of his underwear and got into the shower. Trying to calm down and wrap his head around where the  _ fuck  _ he was.

_ I'm dreaming… I'm high… probably overdosed or some shit…. And I'm dreaming… or dead…. Both…? _

He tried to think of a logical reason before he got out of the shower and dried himself off. Biting at his lip again, he went through the different drawers. Throwing on a random pair of boxers and grabbing a nice, big black hoodie from the closet. It fit him almost like a dress but he liked the feeling. It was comforting. 

His eyes flickered around the room before he saw the bowl of fruit on the bed. Slowly, Roger sat and began to eat. Listening to the commotion downstairs before it became strangely quiet.

The alpha knocked softly on the door before looking inside, seeing the omega sitting on the bed with his bowl resting on his belly. “Hey, my love. I have toast and eggs downstairs if you want some. I can bring them up if you don't feel like tackling the stairs.” The alpha watched the omega watches him as he slowly moved forward and took his left hand. He brought the small hand to his lips, kissing the gold wedding band as Roger watched with wide eyes. “Talk to me, Rog. What's wrong? You are usually so clingy this close to birth, what happened? Did I do something?” The alpha looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"I'm just-... I-..." Roger began to stutter before bursting into tears as he felt the panic retake him. He hung his head and hid his face in his hands, trying to hide his patheticness from the alpha.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” The man fell to his knees before the sitting omega and pulled him close, holding him and shushing him softly. “I know you are scared for Apollos' birth, but it won’t be like the triplets. Only one baby this time, not three.” The alpha kissed the omegas head, running his hand over his hair. “And your mom will be there, like always, and so will I. I won't leave your side, ever. You are my mate, Roger, we are a team.” The taller man pulled back and looked down at the omega. “Come on, my love. Clare will be here soon, you don't wanna let your little sister see you crying, do you? And she will blame me and threaten to cut my nuts off again.” The man rolled his eyes, obviously trying to get Roger to laugh or at least smile. 

"Cla-Clare…?" Roger whimpers looking up at the alpha. Tears swimming in his blue eyes. His face was red from crying as well. "She… she's… here…? Like… good terms...and likes me...and…?.... And…" He stuttered over his words. He couldn't understand how his sister could be here. Talking to him. How she would want to… he'd always loved his sister. He always wanted the best for her. But… it always seemed so far. To have a good relationship with her because of their father…

“Yeah…” The dark-haired man gave him a funny look, obviously confused. “Of course, you two are as thick as thieves.” He put his large hand on the omega head, still looking at him with concern. “Are you sure you are feeling alright? You've been acting very strangely this morning, my love. Talk to me, baby boy.”

"I-...I just… I feel-... Like a little kid compared to you… compared to… all this… this… I… I feel like this is just a dream… like…"  _ Like I just overdosed when I was 16 and am having a weird-ass dream about the future I want… _ He bit his lip as he shook his head and looked down. "I need…"  _ a cigarette _ … 

Roger took his hands and began to wrap them around his stomach. Instantly pausing at the large belly before just putting his face in his hands and groaning loudly.

“Hey, its okay, Rog. Look at me.” The alpha touched the omegas hands softly until he looked up. “I’m Brian, your alpha of 15 years. We have six beautiful babies you brought into the world, and you are gonna bring out the last one to our lives soon.” The alpha,  _ Brian,  _ touched his cheek softly. “You are the love of my life and I couldn't be happy without you. We are part of a really popular band, with our best friends Freddie and John. We are living a dream, baby, a dream we planned out when we first got together when you were 20.” Brian smiled softly, reaching behind Roger's neck to touch his bond bite. “I love you, Roger. And I’m thankful we are living this dream together.”

"But… what about Tim…?" Roger whimpers with a tilt of his head. He wanted to shrink away as he saw a glint in the alphas eye, but a response didn't come from the older man.

"I thought we all made a vow to never,  _ ever _ , speak that name again." A female voice cut in as the door closed. "Roggie, are you having a moment?" His little sister bounces in with a little smile. She knelt beside Brian and stared up at her brother with gentle eyes and a small smile. "Hey, how about Kash and I take the kiddos for the weekend? Y'all should take a break. From work too." She says, glancing at her brother-in-law.

“Are you sure? You already said you would take them for a week when the baby comes.” Brian looked at his omega, then back at the younger blonde. “I don't want to make you feel like you have to-” Brian stopped talking at the glare he got from the woman. “Alright, sorry. Let me go get their stuff together, let you and Roger have some time together.” The alpha stood and pressed a kiss to the top of the omegas head. “I love you, I'll be right back. Don't let Clare talk to much shit on me-”

“No promises-” 

“Thanks, Clare.” Brian rolled his eyes fondly before leaving the room. 

Clare giggled and looked to her brother before getting up and sitting beside him. She rubbed his shoulder before gently doing the same to his belly. Smiling softly as she felt a little movement. 

"How sweet he will be, Roggie. Just like your other babes… You know, Kash and I love looking after them. We can't wait to take them off your hands for a bit after Apollo is born. They're like our own. Them and Fred's kids. We love them." She giggles happily and leans on the older man.

"I-...yea…" Roger nods slightly as he stares at the girl. She looked healthy and… well. Great. He was happy to see that she was… especially after all they had been through…

"Hey, hey… why are you starting to cry again?" She coos softly, taking her older brother into her arms and rocking him gently. "Hey… it's okay. I know. I know… It's okay to be emotional… but you have me. You have Brian. The kids. The boys." Clare hums sweetly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Brian rounded up a set of clothes for each kid and their bedding before hurrying back to his bedroom. He immediately went to Roger's side when he saw he was crying, touching him gently as he sat down. “I got you, it's okay.” He cooed, rubbing his hand over the baby bump. “Clares mean, but we can't let her-” 

“Hey! Listen here you little fucker!” Clare yelled, glaring at her brother in law, making Brian laugh. 

“Just stating the truth, kid.” Brian laughed, feeling Roger trying to not giggle. “No, but thank you for taking the kids, Clare. If you need help, you can call my parents-” 

“Or our mom and Alan. They wanna see their grandkids too.” Clare clipped. 

“I know I know. Just your mom and Alan are usually with my parents. All their  _ double dates  _ and whatnot.” Brian smiled, pulling Roger into his chest with a kiss on his head before letting him back up. 

Clare smiled and rolled her eyes before her phone started to go off. She quickly looked at it before sighing.

"Darn it. The problem at the station. I have to head in. If I'm not done by the time the kids are off, I'll have Kash come to get 'em, okay??" She sighs as she hugs the two men and pops up. Sharing a concerned look to her brother before glancing at Brian. "Watch over each other."

“Always.” Brian nodded, knowing what she  _ really  _ meant. He watched her go before turning back to the blond. “Alright, baby boy. Let's head downstairs and get you some real breakfast, yeah? I can make you whatever you want. Even those gross pancakes with ketchup.” He shivered at the memory of Roger scarfing down the weird combo last week. “Want me to carry you down the stairs? So your feet don't hurt? Also, your ankles are swelling so time to get them in the air.”

The Omega sat quietly for a minute before nodding. He lifted his arms so the alpha could pick him up. Instantly purring at the feeling of warmth and closeness from the older man. 

"I don't know what I want to eat… You could just… Surprise me…?" He wonders softly, leaning his head on Brian's shoulder. "I trust your judgment…"

“Okay, I can do that.” The alpha nodded, kissing between the omegas eyes as he took him down the stairs and laid him on the sofa. He put a pillow under Rogers head and feet, then another under his lower back, after so many pregnancies and years together, Brian was proud to say he knew without a doubt how to make his mate the most comfortable. “You good?” The omega nodded so Brian handed him the remote before moving to the kitchen. After looking around for a minute he settled on chocolate chip pancakes with some sunny side up eggs and bacon. He quickly began to cook, humming under his breath, smiling as he looked his omega on the couch. 

Roger didn't bother with the TV. He was never one to pay attention anyway. So instead he just relaxed on the couch and looked around the lovely living room. Seeing all the different pictures of the family. It made part of him super happy… and another unbearably sick feeling.

He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve the amazing, caring alpha that seemed to be his… the children. His beautiful sister… He couldn't wrap his head around any of it. And he was in a  _ popular band _ … no… it wasn't right. He was just an omega. He belonged to Tim. They will bond when they turn 18… right…?

Biting his lip, Roger thought about everything. But slowly decided to not fight it… if this was his dream… he'd welcome it. It was better than his nightmares and brought him a sense of comfort he'd never had…

So just for this  _ dream _ , he would take in the love.

"Brian…?" He recalled hearing his sister use the name for the alpha. He leaned his head back so he could stare at the alpha. "Give me a kiss…"

Brian smiled brightly, turning off the stove and moving to the omega. He leaned over the arm of the sofa and looked down at Roger upside down. “I love you.” He whispered before leaning down and giving the man a sweet kiss. He sucked the plump bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it, hearing the man below him sigh. Brian pulled away with a soft smile and kissed between the blue eyes.

Roger gave a throaty purr but whined as the alpha pulled away. He leaned his head further back in order to capture the lips with his again. Cooing at the almost intoxicating touch, smell, and taste of the man. 

"I want you to lay with me…" He whines softly. Pouting up at the man.

“Alright.” Brian chuckled, kissing Roger's nose before helping him on his side, his back to the couch. Brian laid in front of him, grateful for their big sofa. He moved his hands to the baby bump, feeling the child inside kick at his hands before settling down. The darker haired man worked his arm under Roger's head and pulled him close, pushing his messy hair away from his forehead, the back of his knuckles touching the man's cheek. 

“This good? Not hurting anywhere?” He whispered, still touching Roger's cheek with such tenderness. 

"Not close enough…" The omega whines, wanting nothing more than to be completely pressed to the alpha for the rest of his days. "You're like a drug, you know that…" he mumbled softly. 

“As long as I’m the only drug you take, I'll indulge you.” The alpha moved as close as he could, the large bump preventing him from pressing himself completely to the omega. Brian tilted Roger's head, pressing their lips together in a hungry hot kiss, pushing his tongue past the pink lips to taste the back of the blondes teeth. 

Roger  _ moaned _ into Brian's mouth happily. Loving the heat and taste from the alpha. He tried to press closer. Whining as he couldn't find a way to get any closer. A small growl leaving his throat before another whimper.

"Bri…" He whines pulling away. Suddenly feeling… wet... And not in the way he would have liked.

“Yeah, baby?” Brian panted, his hand moving down to grab Roger's bum. He froze when he felt how wet the omega was, but not the normal thick slick, this time water-like fluid. “Roger, your water just broke.” Brian pulled back to see the terrified look in the younger man's eyes. “Hey it's okay, we have a plan. I'm gonna go get the hospital bag, you yell for me if you feel a contraction, alright?” The omega still looked terrified so Brian leaned forward and scented his neck, helping the omega calm. “I'll be just a moment, just hold on for me, sweetheart.” The alpha stood and hurried away. 

Roger closed his eyes and tried to breathe past the pain as his stomach tightened. Suddenly the pain went away and everything around him turned dark. 

“ _ This is the life that is waiting for you. Tim isn't your end, that alpha is. Just hold on for a few years more and you will have it.”  _ A voice whispered as sound and light started to become aware of Roger's consciousness. 

He felt awful. The way you would feel after an overdose… Heaving awake, the first thing he did was throw up before registering that he was in a hospital room. Nurses rushing to him, he thought he saw a glimpse of blonde hair in the distance. Maybe his mother was her… maybe Clare…

His dream swirled in his head, making him sicker as he lay back and let the nurses do their work.

_ Brian _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let us know what you think!


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their own present time, they finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!  
> Man. So we wrote this a few months ago and it's so weird to go back a read our old stuff. Tim was still the major villain in this, where our newer stuff, we made an OC to do the dirty work and made Tim good... It's just funny to go back and see where our minds were then, haha!  
> Enjoy!

It had finally been a month.

Maybe longer…

Brian probably couldn't tell you.

But he was finally back on his normal schedule.

He got a new job helping one of his favorite professors, went back to class, started talking with Tim about really sitting down and finding a new drummer.

But he couldn't stop thinking about his…  _ dream _ .

That beautiful omega.

Where the  _ fuck _ was he going to find something so perfect here?

"Oy. May. Can we focus, please?" Tim snapped his fingers in front of Brian in annoyance before shaking his head and looking down at his papers.

"We have about 10 more people to audition. So far, everyone has fuckin' sucked. We need to find a drummer, mate." The other alpha hissed softly and crossed his arms. He seemed to be glaring down at the sheet.

"This fucker…" He growled. "You remember my ex I keep telling you about? The slut? Well. You get to meet him." Tim fumes softly. Plopping down beside Brian with his arms crossed.

Before Tim could yell  _ come in _ , the door opened and Brian was stunned.

"I can hear you, shit face." The  _ blond _ omega huffed, shooting a glare to Tim. "I came because  _ you _ need a good player. I can play." He huffs confidently as he walks to the drums. Sticks in hands. Those amazing blue eyes flickering to Brian, looking him up and down before that pretty bottom lip is sucked into his mouth and gently bitten. 

"Can you quit being such an obvious slut and just fucking play." Tim spits, but the omega just straight up ignores the angry alpha. Those lips turning into a smile as he focuses on Brian.

"I'm Roger. Roger Taylor." He purrs with a little twirl of a stick.

“Hi, Roger.” Brian whispered, letting his eyes skim that beautiful body that  _ would  _ be his. The blond began to play with ease, his eyes still stuck to alpha. The alpha was mesmerized, unable to stop watching those thin arms move and the blue eyes drill into him. “Don't forget to smile Roger,” Brian smirked once the omega finished, panting softly. The omega rolled his eyes, shaking his head and flashing a winning cocky smile at Brian. “Welcome to the band, Roger.”


End file.
